Zjadacze Lotosu
by Grisznak-IW
Summary: Tłumaczenie fanfika Eriki Friedman, za wiedzą i zgodą autorki.


Autorką fanfika jest Erica Friedman. Przekład autorstwa Grisznaka/ Fanfic by Erica Friedman. Translation by Grisznak. Oryginał znajduje sią na / original version at prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved

Minako uśmiechnęła się i skłoniła w stronę publiczności. Liczne kobiecy głosy wykrzykiwały jej imię w odpowiedzi.

„Minako-sama!" „Aino-Sama!" – głosy rozbrzmiewały raz po raz. Minako posłała pocałunek w kierunku zgromadzonych na sali, przez co na chwilę wszyscy umilkli, a następnie kojarzące się z Beatlemanią wrzaski rozległy się wokół.

"Jako następną piosenkę chciałabym zaśpiewać coś napisane przez moją bliską przyjaciółkę" – jej głos utonął w krzykach, które jednak szybko umilkły, kiedy rozległy się pierwsze dźwięki doskonale znanej melodii.

"Taiyou ni kazashita" – głos Minako był delikatny. Nie tak słodki jak Rei, kiedy śpiewała to po raz pierwszy, ale to było dawno temu, nieprawdaż? Były wtedy młodsze. Minako przyjrzała się publiczności, wypatrując znajomych twarzy. Rei stała tam, jej oczy błyszczały od łez, ściskała dłonie Makoto i Ami. Minako uśmiechnęła się do niej. Ale dlaczego Rei wyglądała na smutną? Za jej trzema przyjaciółkami stały te trzy tajemnicze i piękne kobiety...wszystkie razem, jak rodzina. Hotaru trzymała dłoń Setsuny, Haruka obejmowała Michiru w pasie. Uśmiechały się do siebie na dźwięk słów Minako.

"Zutto suki data shinu hodo" – tak, mogły się z tego śmiać. Minako zwróciła wzrok ku reszcie widowni – nie było uczciwie faworyzować przyjaciół, ale szukała twarzy tej, dla której ta piosenka była napisana.

Stał tam Mamoru, jak zwykle wysoki i przystojny. A koło niego mogła zauważyć Chibi Usę.

"Anata no me ga oshiete kureta" - Minako skończyła piosenkę i spojrzała na publiczność raz jeszcze. Dlaczego nie było tu Usagi? Miała w końcu tu być, nieprawdaż? A może po prostu ona była tam, gdzie powinna być a cała reszta się pomyliła. Może to ich nie powinno tu być.

Liście spadały niczym śnieg. Hotaru czuła ciepło słońca na sobie, ciesząc się nim. Obracając się w miejscu aż do chwili w której zaczęło jej się kręcić w głowie, opadła na miękki dywan liści, czując je poprzez ubranie. Poruszyła się, zagrzebując się w liściach, nie wydostając się z jednak z ich stosu. Zapiszczała, gdy dwie dłonie uchwyciły ją i uniosły. Jakby nic nie ważyła, prawie pofrunęła, rozsypując wokół liście, po czym stanęła na ziemi. Trzymając wciąż jedną dłoń, puściła drugą, by pomachać Setsunie, po czym zwróciła się do Chibi Usy, mówiąc że powinny pobawić się liśćmi. Chibi Usa uśmiechnęła się i obie pobiegły dalej.

Śmiały się póki nie zaczęły ich od tego boleć żołądki, podczas gdy liście spadały na nie niczym złoto - czerwony deszcz. Gdy skończyły, Hotaru zwróciła się do Chibi Usy i spytała „Czy Usagi nie miała dziś przyjść? Co się stało?"

Chibi Usa posmutniała „Miała coś ważnego do zrobienia i nie mogła się zjawić".

Makoto rzuła źdźbło trawy między zębami. Słońce było jasne, ale dzięki cieniowi drzewa nie oślepiało jej.

Ale gdzie była reszta? Czekała tu już dość długo. Miały załatwić jedzenie, a ona była głodna. Jakby na podkreślenie tego, zaczynało burczeć jej w brzuchu. W tej samej chwili usłyszała dobiegając z za pleców odgłosy, świadczące o nadchodzących ludziach, obróciła się zatem, by ujrzeć spory tłum, a wśród niego jej przyjaciółki, niosące coś, co mogłoby pewnie wyżywić większość mieszkańców miasta.

Makoto wstała i pomachała. Wkrótce wszystkie były pod drzewem, chustki zostały rozłożone, koszyki otwarte a jedzenie i picie podane. Szklanki uniosły się w toastach. Wszystko było...wspaniałe. Makoto nigdy nie czuła się tak szczęśliwa. Oto to, co było naprawdę ważne. Dobrzy przyjaciele i dobre jedzenie.

Mimo tego nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że czegoś tu brakowało, ale właśnie wznoszono kolejny toast, który wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółek, widząc radość na ich twarzach... i spostrzegając, że najszczęśliwszej z nich nie ma z nimi.

Makoto zmarszczyła brwi, czując, ze brakuje jej uśmiechu jej przyjaciółki. Unosząc wysoko szklankę, zaproponowała kolejny toast, za przyjaźń i za Usagi.

Spacerowały po plaży. Haruka niosła w dłoni zwinięte spodnie i buty. Drugą dłonią trzymała Michiru, której letnią sukienkę podwiewała letnia bryza. Słońce, niczym wielka kula światła, odbijało się w falach. Zatrzymując się, Haruka zwróciła się ku Michiru i uśmiechnęła.

„Nie spodziewałam się, ze będzie tu tak pięknie, a ty?

„Nie" – głos Michiru był delikatny „Ale wszędzie będzie pięknie, jeśli będziemy tam razem"

Haruka położyła dłoń na ramieniu Michiru i ruszyły dalej przez plażę. „Tu jest tak spokojnie. Nigdy nie czułam się tak spokojnie".

Michiru wsparła głowę o ramię Haruki. Przypływ pieścił ich stopy.

"Martwię się o nią" – powiedziała Michiru – "Myślisz, że da sobie radę sama?"

„Wierzę w nią" – głos Haruki był spokojny.

W ciszy dwie kobiety szły dalej przez plażę.

Ami zamknęła oczy, koncentrując się na muzyce wydobywające się ze słuchawek. Przez tą jedną chwilę pragnęła, aby piękno dźwięków pozwoliło jej odpłynąć w dal.

Fajnie było móc zrelaksować się w ten sposób – przez kilka minut nie przejmując się testami ani ocenami. Nie za długo, ale jednak.

Ami otworzyła oczy. Liście wiśni opadały w tym samym rytmie co dźwięki muzyki. Niczym śnieg, pokrywały ziemię wokół niej, opadając po jej policzkach i lądując w jej włosach.

Powoli obracając się, Ami dostrzegła senne kształty jej przyjaciółek. Usta Makoto były otwarte, podczas gdy Minako leżała tak blisko, że niemal mogła jej dotknąć. Ami uśmiechnęła się. Podziwianie sakury nie było dane wszystkim. Zwróciła się ku Rei, ale nie mogła jej zauważyć. Wstała, by dostrzec Rei nieco dalej, łzy płynęły z jej oczu poprzez twarz.

Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna spojrzała na Ami „Przykro mi...ale nie potrafię się cieszyć"

Ami posmutniała „Wiem, ale wszystkim co możemy zrobić, jest czekanie".

Rei przytaknęła. Ami podeszła do niej i ujęła jej dłoń. „Poczekamy razem".

Deszcz padał nieprzerwanie. Mamoru stał przy oknie i milcząco dziękował planecie za to, że płakała za niego – jego łzy były niewystarczające.

Ile to czasu minęło odkąd jej nie ma? Nie pamiętał już. Jakże samotnie się czuł, nie mówiąc już o tym, co poczuł, gdy wszyscy zjawili się u niego, tak nagle.

Mamoru odwrócił się. Minako, Rei, Makoto i Ami siedziały w pokoju, w ciszy lub pochlipując cicho. Kiedy przybyły, przez chwilę cieszył się. Ale jedno spojrzenie na ich twarze zmroziło jego serce.

Minęło trochę czasu zanim przybyły Hotaru i Setsuna. Setsuna siedziała z młodszymi kobietami, rozmawiając z nimi, ale Hotaru była koło niego i trzymała jego dłoń, wpatrując się w padający deszcz i czekając wraz z nim.

W chwili, gdy zauważył, że Haruka i Michiru dołączyły do nich, coś w nim pękło. Wiedział, że musi zrobić to sama, ale to było trudne. Czy ona dołączy do nich? Mamoru skarcił się za tak próżne nadzieje. Wiedział, że nie przyjdzie. Jakby na ironię, Haruka i Michiru wydawały się być szczęśliwe. Nienawidził ich za to.

Zwrócił się ku oknu i łkającym niebiosom.

Setsuna stała przez Wrotami Czasu. Była sama, tak jak to zawsze było i zawsze będzie. Westchnęła, śląc ku wszechświatowi modlitwę za Senshi.

Rei patrzyła ku czarnemu niebu. Gwiazdy lśniły pełnym blaskiem, poświęciła więc chwilę wypatrując poszczególnych konstelacji.

Godziny mijały a Rei nie ruszała się. Dźwięki nocy, znajome i obce dobiegały ją zewsząd, ale ignorując je siedziała i patrzyła w niebo.

Blask światła przeciął nieboskłon, kreśląc ognistą wstęgę. Usta Rei poruszyły się, szepcząc błogosławieństwo tak stare jak ta ziemia.

Ostatnie ślady spadającej gwiazdy znikły z oczu Rei. W ciszy, nie chcąc zakłócać spokoju nocy jej własnymi życzeniami, Rei powiedziała w ciemności „Bądź Ostrożna".

"Robiłam co tylko mogłam. Ale kiedy jestem samotna, nie jestem tak silna. Jestem samotna".

„Nie jesteś sama, Usagi"

"Wszyscy są z tobą"

„Rei-chan, Ami-chan"

"Wierzymy w Ciebie"

"Możesz to zrobić"

„Minako-chan, Mako-chan. To nie jest sen?"

„To nie jest sen. Ocaliłaś świat"

„Dzięki twojemu ufnemu sercu"

„Haruka-san, Michiru-san"

"Dziękuję ci, Usagi-san"

"Dobrze się spisałaś"

„Hotaru-chan, Setsuna-san, tak się cieszę"

„Usako"

Koniec

Tak, to był dwusetny odcinek.

_Taiyou ni kazashita _ W cieniu słońca

_Zutto suki datta shinu hodo_ Kocham cię tak mocno, że mogłabym umrzeć

_Anata no me ga oshiete kureta _ Głębia twych oczu powiedziała mi, by to zrobić

„Zjadacze Lotosu" pochodzą z Odysei i jeśli chcecie w pełni zrozumieć to opowiadanie, poszukajcie tam znaczenia tego słowa. Pojawiło się ono także w „Podróżach Guliwera" Jonathan Swifta


End file.
